


Sweet Darkness

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark!Bonnie, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this is wrong on so many levels, but he certainly doesn't want it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Darkness

He knows that this is so wrong on so my many levels, but he certainly doesn’t want it to stop.

He’s had his suspicions that Bonnie had been dabbling in black magic for a while. Now, there’s definitely no doubt.

He currently has her naked and pinned to his bed with his body, squeezing one breast in his hand while his mouth works on the other, playfully biting at her nipple before soothing the sting with his tongue.

“Lower…go lower,” she commands him, tugging insistently on his dark hair. He ignores her. That is, until he feels a shooting pain through his head, causing him to detach himself from her breast to growl at her.

She grips his hair even tighter. “I want your mouth on my pussy.”

That definitely isn’t something Bonnie “good girl” Bennett would ever say, but he can’t deny he finds it incredibly sexy. At this point, he’s sure it’s not possible for him to get any harder.

He’s happy to oblige with her demand, taking her thighs into his hands to spread them wider, so he can settle between them.

He takes a few long, languorous licks, causing her to mewl, before he suctions his mouth to her clit.

“Fuck,” she hisses, pulling on his hair again. “Yes.”

He sucks on her clit, occasionally pulling back to lap at it and graze his teeth against the bundle of nerves. He slips one finger and then two inside of her causing her to curse again.

She wildly bucks against his face and fingers, tugging on his hair and pulling him even closer. 

“Yes,” Bonnie gasps when he curls his fingers upward. “Don’t you dare stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

She finally comes, clenching around his fingers, letting out a strangled yell on pulling on his hair even harder. He can feel the dark power running through her body and humming in the air and heart the sound of glass shattering as the magic attempts to find an outlet.

Damon then suddenly finds himself on his back, pinned to the bed by an unseen force.

Bonnie let a cheshire grin spread across her face as she moves to straddle him.

As his eyes roam over her body, he can see a hint of black veins—dark magic’s way of marking her.

“You like this, don’t you?” she all but purrs, stroking his cheek with a hand, lightly scraping it with blunt nails. “You like me being all dark and stronger than ever and all fucked up.”

He though he couldn’t get any harder, but he does. There’s certainly no denying her words.

She trails her nails down his neck, his pectorals, and his abs before reaching down and grasping him firmly.  
He’d been expecting him to lift her hips and guide him into her tight, wet sheath, but instead she teases him by rubbing his shaft against her slit. She grins even wider when he groans. He tries to move, wanting to grab her hips and slam her down onto him again and again, but her magic holds fast and keeps him pinned to the bed.

She continues to tease him until he finds himself begging and only then does she finally lift her hips and guide herself down onto him. She moves very slowly, allowing him to feel every inch of her as she slowly slides down on him.

She throws her head back and lets out a sexy moan when he finally bottoms out.

She moves slowly at first, pressing her hands against his chest for leverage. She soon beings to gain speed, though, crashing down onto him, moaning in pleasure every time.

A sheen of sweat covers her body, making it glisten in the dimly lit room. Her breasts bounce enticingly with each movement and he wishes he could grasp them in his hands.

After a few more moments of this pleasure torture, Bonnie finally releases him. Damon wastes no time in taking the opportunity to grip her hips with a roughness that’s sure to leave her bruises and furiously crash her down on to him. 

He shows her no mercy and she loves it.

She slides one hand down her tummy until she reaches the apex of her thighs and begins to rub her clit while using her other hand to tug at a nipple.

“Yes,” she moans before letting out a string of curses.

Her walls begin to tighten around him and she becomes louder as he feels the magic becoming stronger. He hears more glass breaking, but he can’t bring himself to care about the priceless antiques in his room.

He comes shortly after her with a half-strangled groan.

She collapses on top of him and lays there for a few moments, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest.

He’s not sure what to say since he’s just has some of the best sex in his life with Bonnie fucking Bennett of all people.

She pinches his nipple as hard as she can before sitting up, still straddling him.

“Thanks for scratching my itch,” she says with a grin before making a motion to magically snap his neck before he can even wonder just what he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
